PHEONIX SONG
by TricaLee
Summary: AU: Crossover with Harry Potter. It's been five long hard years after the death of Dumbledore. The world was ravaged by a plague that killed most Muggles and Magicfolk. McGonagall enlist the aid of an old friend to fight Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

PHEONIX SONG

* * *

SUMMARY: AU: Crossover with Harry Potter. It's been five long hard years since Dumbledore's death. The world has been ravaged by a plage that killed Muggles and Magic folk alike. McGonagall enlists the aid of an old friend to fight Voldemort who she suspects released the plague on the world.

* * *

A girl was tending some flowers in the wooded area, she hummed while she worked. The flowers responded immediately as if they appreciated the attention. Not too far away an older, very handsome woman wearing an emerald robe and a black sparkling pointed hat appeared out of nowhere. She watched the girl as she minded the flowers. The girl stood up and waved a hand over the flowers and muttered a few words. A glow appeared around the flowers and they grew a few inches more and bloomed even larger. The girl giggled at the effects of the glow.

"There, much better." The girl said addressing the plants.

"That's quite impressive, young lady." The woman said approaching the girl. The girl gasped. There was no one in sight around the woods when she got there and she hadn't heard anything to indicate that she had company.

"Uh, thank you." The girl said timidly and looked frantically around her. She noticed that the woman had a lovely accent that wasn't like anything she heard around here. "Who are you and why are you here?" She said boldly swallowing her fear.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am here to speak with you father." She said firmly.

"My father isn't anywhere near here, and I don't think he wants me to speak to strangers; even if they are Professors." The girl's bravo was gaining in strength. She felt that this woman wouldn't hurt her, but her father's rules were quite strict and she was rather obedient.

"It's quite alright, my dear. Do tell Victor I wish to see him, won't you Nancy?" She smiled at the girl. The girl took in a quick, sharp breath. She knew who she was and who her father was! She took off running and didn't look back. She raced a fair distance away and came to a rather large elegant home that was almost a mansion. She burst into the front door.

"Daddy, daddy! We've got company!" She raced thru the house yelling for him. A rather large, and tall man with long blonde hair came bursting out of a door nearby.

"Who's here, and how many is of them are there?" He asked quickly.

"Just one, it's a woman. She knows my name and yours. She's dressed kind of funny and, and……" Nancy was breathing so hard that she couldn't complete her sentence.

"Well, if it's just one, you can try to calm down now, alright sweetie." He smiled at her and took a sniff. His eyebrows shot up in surprised. "Oh, dear….I wasn't expecting her." He took a deep breath and went to the door that Nancy had burst into just moments ago. He opened it.

"Hello Minerva." He said as he looked at the woman standing on the front steps.


	2. Chapter 2

PHOENIX SONG: CHAPTER 2

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to see you Minerva." The very tall blonde man said quietly. Minerva nodded.

"No, I don't believe that you were. May I come in; we have much to talk about." She said matter of fact. The tall man had a bad feeling about this. She was so serious and he hadn't seen her in years. In fact when he last saw her she was young and beautiful. She had aged well, and she was still very attractive. He however, never aged. His unusual condition saw to that. He took a deep breath and opened the door wider and let her in.

"Please come in, Minerva and make yourself comfortable." He gave her a wide open gesture and motioned her into the living room. She nodded and walked in to the room like she had been there hundreds of times. Nancy was still panting fearfully. Visitors were not usual here, anymore. A loud thumping could be heard as another man barged into the room. He was almost a foot shorter then the other man and had wild black hair that swept up into points. His eyes were wide and full of fire, he seemed ready for action. He came to a quick halt when he entered the room. He had a disappointed look on his handsome face when he saw that it was only an older woman that looks not in the least dangerous.

"It's quite alright, Logan. This is Minerva McGonagall, Minerva this is Logan." Victor introduced the two to each other.

"That's Professor McGonagall." She automatically corrected. Victor chuckled.

"Of course it is. I'm not surprised in the least." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "It's really good to see you again."

"She's one of them, isn't she?" Logan asked irritated. He almost growled. The Professor blinked in surprise.

"Ah, he is like you then?" She asked Victor, but it sounded like more of a statement.

"Yes, but until we met he hadn't even heard of the Wizarding World. He has spent all his life as a Muggle. The others thought he was a mutant; as well as myself." Victor chuckled ruefully.

"Yes well, no one could accuse Muggles of having any kind of imagination about such things." She agreed.

"So true. Nancy, my sweet; if you would be so good as to put on a kettle of water on the stove and brew us some Earl Grey tea that would be very good, dear." He said gently smiling at the girl. She was still panting. "There's really nothing to worry about, it's going to be just fine." He went over to the girl and rubbed her head comfortingly and kissed her cheek. "Really, it's going to be fine." He whispered in her ear. "Maybe we can have some of those nice cookies you made yesterday too. After all, it's not everyday we get company from abroad."

"That's an understatement, if I've ever heard one." She mumbled and trotted off to the kitchen. Her father chuckled.

"You'll have to forgive her. It's a little different over here. Ever since the plague wiped out most of North America, it's been kind of dangerous here. For everyone…fortunately my spells keep us pretty much unobserved." He explained.

"Yes, we heard it was very bad here, but it was rather bad in England and Europe as well. Is her mother….?" The Professor started.

"No, she's passed on; the virus took her quite quickly." Victor said sadly. He looked at Minerva, she looked very tired. "Please Minerva, dear…sit down and relax. It won't take to long for Nancy to brew the tea." The Professor moved to a comfortable looking chair and said down wearily. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them. It seemed that she was building herself up for something. For several long moments, no one said anything. Victor and Logan sat down opposite Professor McGonagall and waited. After all she had traveled a very long distance to be here and what she had to say was probably important.


	3. Chapter 3

PHEONIX SONG: Chapter 3

* * *

"It's always best to start at the beginning." Victor prompted. Minerva chuckled a bit.

"You haven't changed much over the years have you?" She said lightly.

"I have, but not when it comes to you, my dear." Her smile faded a bit. "Now if you will tell me what you're doing here in the Savage Wilds of ruined New York, I'll see if I can help you."

"Now how did you know that I needed your help?" She asked sternly.

"Why else would you be here?" He locked eyes with her. His very amber eyes gazed into hers in an intense stare.

"Very well, you have me at a loss." She reached into her robes and pulled out a large square envelope.

"Oh, dear," Victor said quietly. "Is that what I think it is?" He took a very large breath and let it out with a whoosh.

"I'm afraid it is." She confirmed solemnly.

"If I remember correctly Professors don't normally deliver these themselves." He leaned back into his chair and stared intently at her, waiting for a response. "Besides, the American Wizarding and Witchery Schools are defunked, gone, history. There's no one left to teach the newest ones that are going to spring up. Most of the magic-folk were wiped out here." He said sadly and saw that she had swallowed in grief.

"We are quite aware of the loss, Victor. We must try to restore it at some date, but it is too savage here at the moment. It's less back in England and I have made inquiries into trying to get some of those who have been discovered to have magic to be sent or brought there for teaching. Other schools in Europe are contemplating the same thing. The Ministry however is devoting most of their resources to finding and dealing with the Dark Lord and trying to put back what was lost." Minerva finished quietly. She noticed that Victor had closed his eyes in pain.

"With all my skills and abilities I was unable to save her….Nancy's mother." Victor's voice started to break. "I don't know if I could let Nancy go. She's almost all I have left." Logan gave him a look and took hold of his shoulder gently. Victor turned to him and nodded. "Thank you Logan."

"This is going to come as a shock, Victor….but I want you to come with her. I need you to come to be one of Hogwarts' protectors. You have the strength of body and magic that could make sure that it is safe for the next generation of wizards and witches. Some of them have great potential."

"I don't doubt that, there are always those who have great potential at that age…. My daughter being one of them."

"Yes well, I did see her doing some gardening magic, quite nicely done, if I say so myself." Minerva smiled. "She seems to have a great deal of control and skill, you've been teaching her, yes?"

"Yes, ever since she has shown herself to have the magic. Since the school is not functioning, I have taken it on myself to train her. She's a fast and voracious learner of all things magic or otherwise. She reads every book I allow her to read, she's able to use my wand almost as well as I can." He said with pride and a large smile that revealed his elongated canines.


	4. Chapter 4

PHOENIX SONG Chapter4

The three adults shared many moments in silence as McGonagall and Victor looked at each other. Logan felt a little like the third wheel on a motorcycle that was not attached in any pleasing and functional way.

"Do I have your permission, Victor to give Nancy her letter?" Minerva asked quietly. Victor heaved a great sigh and gazed intently at her.

"I really don't want to give her up for seven long years, Minerva. That's basically what I'll be doing if I allowed you to give her that letter." Victor said sadly. Minerva stood up.

"Well, it's best that I left then." She turned and walked towards the door without another word.

Logan jabbed Victor hard in the ribs and hissed. "You better not let her walk away. Nancy will never forgive you if you do." The gravity of Logan's words broke thru to Victor's common sense.

"Minerva, wait." Victor stood up and walked over to the older woman. "Did you say you needed some protection as well? I will be willing to let her go, if I went with her. Logan and I work as a team. You couldn't get any better protection then the two of us."

"Are you sure about this Victor? You'd have to relocate to Hogwarts and leave this house behind."

"There's a spell I can put on the house to keep it safe from the Muggle poachers and looters, they won't be able to spot the place. And I will be willing to relocate. As a matter of fact I have a very nice home on the outskirts of London, if it's still in one piece that is." Victor said with a smile and a light chuckle. "Oh, there's one more of us, but he's down in the basement working on his studies. He has really great potential. I believe he will be a great help at Hogwarts." Victor said.

"Bring whoever you have and whoever you want. I really do need your help. Things are getting a little out of hand." Minerva sounded angry.

"A little??" Logan said sarcastically. "Man, you Englanders have the greatest gift for understatements I've ever seen." Logan huffed. It was hard to tell if he was irritated or impressed with Minerva's stoic delivery.

"Yes, well. I'm actually Scottish, but I'll take it as a compliment." She almost smiled. "So I can give Nancy her letter asking her to accept schooling there?" Victor nodded. A shrill shriek was heard coming from the hallway. Nancy had been listening in and came bounding in the room. Bouncing on her toes, she impatiently waited for Professor McGonagall to give her her letter. The two men snickered.

"Little sneak. You were there the whole time, weren't you?" Victor said trying to be stern. Nancy giggled.

The young girl kept bouncing on her toes. "You're not really angry at me are you?" She said in her sweetest voice. The large man took a deep breath and chuckled.

"No, not really, Minerva; it's alright to give her the letter." Minerva handed the letter to Nancy and she carefully opened it up by prying the waxed seal off the bottom of the envelope flap. The girl opened the letter and read it silently.

"You're the Headmistress? You came to get me personally??" Nancy squeaked.

"Yes dear, I am. I came personally because of your great potential and because I'm an old friend of your father's. I'm glad that I'm able to speak with him. As you heard, I've invited him to come to Hogwarts to work there as its protector. I am quite aware of his abilities." Minerva gave her one of her rare smiles. She took out an antique pocket watch and looked at it. "Oh dear, I really must be going. I will be looking forward to seeing you September 1st."

"You're not staying for tea?" Victor asked.

"I wish I could, Victor but as you know it's really difficult to keep up with the international times. Back home it's in the middle of the night and I really must get some sleep if I am to get the school ready for this years students. It was very good seeing you again, Victor. Very nice meeting you Logan and Nancy I will be seeing you again. With your permission Victor I'd like to leave from here."

"Of course, you have it. It was good seeing you again. I'll try being there before the first so that I can look everything over and see what needs to be done." Victor said waving a hand. Minerva nodded and she sudden disappeared with only a whish sound.

"Wow, she's good." Logan said quietly.

"Yes, she is one of the best," said a voice from the entrance way to the room. It was a tall skinny young man with raven colored hair, and green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He looked very tired and weary.

"Honestly Harry, when's the last time you got any sleep?" Logan admonished.

"Sleep? I try not to sleep, my nightmares keep me up most nights and I have a lot of studying to do." He heaved a great sigh and sat down heavily on the chair that the Professor just vacated.

The little girl piped up. "You need tea, and maybe some cookies and a hug too!"

She dashed over to the harried young man and gave him the hug first; then ran to the kitchen just as the whistle on the kettle started to sound. Harry actually gave a rusty chuckle.

"Well, you heard the lady of the house. You need tea and cookies and a hug." Logan said and walked over to Harry.

"No thank you, Logan. I would rather have unbroken ribs, thank you." Harry said with a straight face. Then a smile as bright as day lit his face and a laugh escaped him.

"Hey, would you look at that. He hasn't forgotten how to laugh and smile." Logan said conversationally to Victor.

"Just like riding a bicycle, you really never forget once you've learned. He was just a bit rusty." Victor replied.

"Alright, I'll drink the tea and eat the cookies; and maybe even have a nap." He gave Victor a searching glance. "But I still need to do my research."

"Look Harry. Most of what you need to learn and know is practical spells and you aren't going to learn them locked away in a basement room." Victor said simply. "Besides most of what you have to know about Lord Voldemort is back home. That is where he has his base of operations and is past. And becoming part of the protection of Hogwarts is going to help you in ways you didn't think possible."

"I don't know if I can go back there. I'm not sure of all that is left of friends and the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry……" He trailed off. Afraid to say what he didn't want to know or acknowledge what was left of what he thought of as home.

"Besides, one look at me and they'd know who I am: The Bloody Boy Who Didn't Know When to Die!" He growled angrily.

"Harry, don't start. You have to face it and go through. It's the only way out." Victor said sternly. Harry was still young enough to submit to an adult older then himself, so he nodded.

"When are we leaving for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We start preparing for departure tomorrow. I'll close up the house, set up the wards and grab everything I can from Madison Lane, and our vaults in the New York Gringott's Branch Bank." Victor said.

"I best come with you. Since the goblins went _inchiaca_ it's going to get pretty hairy." Logan said.

"I'm not sure if there will be any goblins left in the Bank there. The quarantine is still on and very few have the permission or the gumption to go to the larger cities, fearing that the plague is still active there.

inchiaca: It means to have gone completely feral and/or insane.


End file.
